koizumi_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Koizumi-san
(The following contains spoilers.) is the main protagonist of the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san series. Appearance In the manga, Koizumi-san is petite with red eyes and blonde hair (although more precisely, her hair color is more like kansui, the ingredient that gives ramen its distinctive yellow color). Her hair is normally long and wavy, but is fixed to a ponytail whenever she eats ramen. The only difference in the anime is that her hair is tinted orange, but still retains a "noodle-like" flow. In the live action drama, Koizumi-san has long dark hair. Background As a recent transfer student, Koizumi-san has always been shrouded in mystery among her classmates. Nothing much is known about Koizumi-san, and even her first name is never mentioned. Nevertheless, her beauty has made her very popular among boys. It was her classmate Yuu who discovered Koizumi-san's fascination with ramen. Koizumi-san would go to any length to discover new ramen dishes around Japan, even if it means climbing a mountain or failing a school test. What is perhaps most unusual about Koizumi-san is that she has no fear in visiting ramen shops by herself, which are always populated by male customers. The fear and embarrassment that is usually felt by girls who visit Japanese ramen shops alone simply does not register with Koizumi-san in the slightest - eating ramen is the ultimate source of happiness for her. Personality Anime Like her manga counterpart, Koizumi-san is a quiet, reserved girl whose fascination for and knowledge of ramen seems to puzzle everybody around her. She has very little interest in human interaction, often turning down social invitations very quickly, both friendly and romantic. But if the subject of ramen ever comes up, she is more than happy to throw into the conversation anything she knows about the subject, even when unasked. Her mannerisms and speech is considered to be very polite, even when she says little. Her trademark phrases include okotowari shimasu (I am sorry, I cannot) and kekkou desu (No, thank you). Koizumi-san's personality seems to somehow shift whenever eats ramen. The effect can be seen on her face whenever she flashes a brief smile, or whenever the pitch of her voice gets higher. She rarely displays emotion except during such moments, which shows the extent she is willing to go to find ramen. Manga She is generally quiet and reserved. Although Koizumi-san has a penchant for ramen, she prefers to eat by herself, much to the chagrin of Yuu, who constantly begs her to eat together. Koizumi-san often carries with her a dull, emotionless demeanor, but upon eating ramen, a cheerful and satisfied expression will often light up on her face. Her manner of speech is generally polite and straight to the point, but whenever the subject of ramen comes up, she will speak at great lengths about it. And if an unrelated conversation heads in a direction that might involve ramen, Koizumi-san will interject almost immediately with a ramen-related fact. Koizumi-san's knowledge of ramen is miles deep, but she is constantly trying out new dishes in order to learn more about them. Simply being around ramen can make her anxious and excited, and when she is denied access to ramen in any way, she may fall into a state of acute psychological shock. Once having been ill, she was without ramen for two weeks and the moment she took her first bite of noodles after her recovery, she became emotional and broke into tears. Being so fixated on ramen, Koizumi-san has little interest in anything else, including other hobbies and personal relationships. While she is constantly hit on by men, she brushes them off swiftly with a simple "No, thank you." She also has a tendency to wear her school uniform even when it is not a school day, although she will wear casual clothes on certain occasions. Despite her fixation on ramen, Koizumi-san is also fluent in German and has an amazing singing voice. According to the Volume 1 omake, Koizumi-san is most likely to carry the following in her schoolbag: a scrunchie, a book (usually one that describes the wait-time to get in a ramen shop), wet tissues, breath fresheners (used whenever she adds garlic or onions to her ramen), and a hand towel. In addition, she also uses a smartphone to look up ramen-related news and events, and to check the latest trends in specialty ramen menus. Despite her love for ramen, Koizumi-san is unable to successfully make any herself, and often has to rely on others to cook even instant ramen for her. Notes * Some character traits and background info were taken from the volume 4 inner cover omake. Gallery koizumi-san-reference.jpg koizumi-san-reference2.jpg koizumi-san-summer-clothes.jpg koizumi-san-new-years.jpg koizumi-san-anime-ramenlog.jpg koizumi-san-awake.jpg koizumi-san-happiness.jpg mountain-koizumi-san.jpg sd-koizumi-san.jpg koizumi-san-first-chapter.jpg E102de43.jpg koizumi-san-manga-eating.png koizumi-san-casual-dress.png koizumi-san-no-way.png koizumi-manga.png Koizumi-chapter33.png ramen-drama.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters